Just Trust Me
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Jack is captured after a disguise gone wrong, and taken to Port Royal for hanging enduring a torturous journey. Once reaching Port Royal he is given a chance for a pardon if he can complete a quest for the king. Can James help him heal? Rape/Torture
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Just Trust Me

Summary: Jack is captured after a disguise gone wrong, and taken to Port Royal for hanging. On the journey there he is raped and tortured. Once reaching Port Royal he is given a chance for a pardon if he can complete a quest for the king. Can James help him heal, and trust again?

~[~

Jack Sparrow was aboard one of the navy's ships currently disguised as a naval officer. He was looking for valuable information regarding navy ship stationing, and any new reports of Spanish ships routes that he was sure the English ship would possess. He wandered closer to the captain's cabin when he was suddenly stopped. Another officer had intercepted his path and eyed him carefully saying "I've never seen you before, are you new?"

Jack thinking quickly answered "Yes actually I am. I was just heading off to speak with someone." He was a bit nervous as this was a weak statement from him, but the best he could come up with at the moment.

The man continued to eye him when he asked "Well nice to meet you, but what is your name?"

"My name is John Smith actually, and a pleasure to meet you sir." Jack thought that this should suffice, as it was always good to go with old standbys.

The officer wasn't buying it and smirked "You know its strange just meeting you now, especially since we haven't had any new faces on this ship a while, and I didn't see you at the officer's meeting last night, that was mandatory. "

Jack knew he was in trouble now. The officer removed his hat and which released his hair to fall back into its usual place, and pulled up his sleeve revealing his pirate brand and tattoo. He cursed loudly and remarked "Why does everyone always do that?" The officer called for assistance and the next thing Jack saw was black as he tumbled to the ground.

~{~

Sitting up and rubbing his head Jack searched his surroundings. He was locked inside a cell with dim lighting. They had removed his disguise leaving him in his usually attire. Also, there was a bench behind him, which upon noticing he promptly hopped up to sit on. He was trying to come up with some sort of escape plan when he heard a rustling coming down the stairs. Looking in that direction he was rewarded with the sight of the captain and a few guards coming in his direction.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will be transported to Port Royal to hang for crimes of piracy. It's at least a two week journey, and that is if the weather is good. You will be kept in a cell that even you can't escape from, and by the way the trip won't be easy for you. This ship has its own way of punishing criminals." Contempt dripping from each word the captain gestured to the two guards and left.

The guards moved into the cell and grabbed both of Sparrow's arms. He was too deep in thought to pay much attention pondering what the captain meant. He was completely unprepared for the harsh shove that sent him flying forward and into the bars of the cell in front of the one he had been occupying. They then grabbed him again and moved him to another cell that was at the far end of the room. He looked into the cell and noticed the two cuffs hooked to the wall near the floor and was immediately alarmed. He tried to struggle, but it was a weak effort in the end. He ended up cuffed to the wall with his wrists bound securely to the wall while he sat on the cold floor. He glared daggers at the guards who smirked arrogantly. "What do say we show 'im what the captain was taking 'bout earlier, 'eh." the guard taller guard said in more of a statement than a question. Jack eyed them curiously looking for possible clues as to their next move.

"I'm always up for that." the shorter guard smirked venomously. They shared a look and then returned their eyes to Jack.

The taller guard stood up straighter and gave a command to the shorter guard. "You stand watch first."

"I always stand watch first, so no. This time I get to go first." The smaller guard was indignant.

"You lost the duel we had, so I get to go first." Knowing he lost the smaller guard grumbled away leaving the taller guard and Jack alone in the cell.

Jack's breathing was heavy as he waited nervously to see what was going to happen. The first guard smirked but said nothing, bending down to the pirate's level. The guard sat on his knees and looked him over for a second. Jack glared at the man and backed up until he was pressed up as far as he could go to the wall. The guard crawled up to him and grabbed his hair yanking on it hard. Jack let out a yelp and jumped slightly. The man smiled wickedly and began to undo both of their breeches. Realization hit him hard, and he attempted to kick his assailant, but had little success. His legs were pinned as the man began to molest him. He felt sickened and tried wiggle away from the touch. He was horrified at what was happening, but could think of no way to escape it.

By this point his pants were around his ankles and was preparing for the brutality to come. The guard stroked his own length until he was ready and then positioned himself at Jack's entrance. The pirates arched away when he felt the man's prick poke his hole, but was grabbed roughly to hold him still. He cried out and whimpered as the guard pushed in past his tight ring of muscles and continued going deeper. When the man reached half way he stopped and put his hands on the wall after pulling the pirate's legs around his back. Then he thrust harshly pushing himself the in the rest of the way, causing Jack to scream from the unimaginable pain.

Jack writhed and trembled from the pain, but refused to cry, although he felt close to tears. He was in more pain than he had ever experienced before. He winced and whimpered as the man began to thrust. He felt like he would split in two, and suddenly felt something rip. He screamed loudly this time, and was sure the crew up on deck heard him. Blood was pouring from the tear he had received and was beginning to form a puddle on the floor. He focused on a point on the wall waiting for the man to finish and for the pain to stop. Finally after an eternity, the man came inside him and pulled out, pulling up his breeches, and going to get the other guard who was up next to assault him.

He took a moment just to breathe. He relaxed his muscles, realizing how tense he was. Slumping against the wall he thought about just how tough this trip would be, and hoped someone would end his torment soon. His hope died a little as the shorter guard walked in with the same look on his face that the other guard originally wore. This experience proved to be very similar to the first. Finally, Jack passed out reveling in sweet unconsciousness.

~[~

Jack was still in that cramped position chained to the wall. Several days had passed, each with its dose of torture. He was so sore and weak that he could barley move, and hoped that more time had passed than he had counted. He never thought he would hope for an execution, but it was what he held onto at this point. He had been raped repeatedly over the course of the last few days, along with enduring harsh beatings. His body had deep cuts littering it from the knives and swords of the crew when they grew bored or just wanted to hear him scream.

He heard footsteps headed his way and inwardly cringed. Three men appeared in front of his cell, and unlocked the door with the key stepping inside. They walked up to him and it went just like the days before. Pulling down his pants and theirs they started groping him. Then one shoved his dick into Jack's mouth while another one fucked his ass. Nothing unusual yet, so he gave in and was forced to pleasure them both. Then he screamed as well as he could since his mouth was full, as the third man's dick pushed in to join the other's in his ass. This was a completely new pain to him. Being raped was one thing, but being double penetrated was even worse. The pain he was going through was something no one in the world should have to experience, and he wouldn't wish it on his worse enemies. He tried to focus on something, anything to escape the pain, but never prevailed. After the three men finished they picked up and left Jack laying in his own blood and their juices. He lay there with his eyes closed panting, and this time he did cry. He had never felt so broken or humiliated before in his life.

~[~

It had been a week since he was stashed in this cell chained to the wall. He was given no food and water every two days. He was starving and thirsty, and it only made him weaker. He wasn't sure he would even make it to the port at this rate. The familiar sound of footsteps reminded him bitterly of the drum roll at an execution. He didn't want to know what today held in store for him. The door to his cell was opened and two guards came in and released his restraints. Feeling his arms suddenly free after a week of having them tightly secured next to head was a painfully good sensation. However, he wasn't free to relish long as he was dragged to his feet and taken up onto the deck. His arrival was met with laughter from the crew and he looked around squinting in the bright light. He had not been in daylight in a week and so it was painful on his eyes. He noticed the captain holding a whip, and inwardly flinched.

They removed his shirt and tied him to a pole. The entire crew gathered around to witness the punishment. The first lash sliced his back and he stifled a cry. The lashed reigned down upon his back and he lost count of how many he received. He just tried to keep quiet to keep them from receiving the satisfaction, sometimes succeeding, sometimes not.

He never imagined being happy to be put back into that cell again, but after the whipping he received he practically rejoiced when he was returned to his chained position. He laid his head against the wall, and welcomed the darkness that came.

~{~

They were to be arriving at the port soon he was told. He was exhausted already. The men were all taking any opportunity they had left to abuse him. He had been burned, cut, and raped non-stop almost all day. Worse yet, he was beginning to think that infection was taking its toll as he felt feverish and weaker than he had the entire trip. They had finally given him something small to eat, but he was still hungry. The next taker was coming and he prepared for the cruel treatment.

He heard someone call out Port Royal and silently exhaled knowing the trip was over. He would be executed soon and free of all the aches and pains littering his broken body. He wasn't even sure if could walk. The captain walked up to his cell and said "Time to go pirate."

~[~

So, what do you think, too much? Reviews of any kind appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Just Trust Me

Summary: Jack is captured after a disguise gone wrong, and taken to Port Royal for hanging. On the journey there he is raped and tortured. Once reaching Port Royal he is given a chance for a pardon if he can complete a quest for the king. Can James help him heal, and trust again?

~[~

James Norrington was sitting in his office working his way through the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He had many important things to take care of before the day was over. He was commodore after all, and that meant a mountain of responsibility.

He stumbled upon the request given to him by the king. The king had an important task designated for Jack Sparrow, and Norrington was supposed to be the one to find him, and get him to accept the offer. It seemed the king wanted something that dealt with the supernatural, and who better to call upon than Jack Sparrow. The offer, in exchange for completing the quest, Jack would receive a full pardon. Full pardons were nearly impossible to get nowadays, and so this was clearly an important quest if the king was willing to give one, especially to someone who committed as many crimes as Sparrow. How Norrington was supposed to find one of the most elusive people in the world was beyond him. If Sparrow wanted to be found he would show himself. He had a sudden thought about sending out the message through hearsay in possible areas Jack would visit, when there was a knock on the door.

After acknowledging the presence, Gilette stepped in bringing him a message. "Sir, the captain of the Horizon has reported catching a pirate, and has brought him here for hanging."

"Very well, tell him to bring the pirate to my office so I may see who's death certificate I have to write up and sign. Did he mention a name by any chance?" Norrington looked annoyed by the interruption, and additional headache he was receiving for the day.

Gilette answered plainly "No, but he said that he was sure you would be impressed." He then exited the door to deliver the message.

Norrington imagined that the captain had caught a notorious pirate and that they would have a grand hanging tomorrow morning. This was good news for him, as a hanging of a high ranking criminal in the port he was in charge of was great for his reputation. However, it could make it harder to find Sparrow if word reached the pirate that someone else infamous met their demise under his command. Jack would take it as a trap and probably up his guard and decrease his public appearances. Still, a higher status could get him much more, than a slim chance at catching the man who made his life chaotic, and then destroyed his hope with Elizabeth ever would. He held what he believed was a healthy rivalry with Sparrow, and didn't completely loath him. He could stand him, if only for the sake of the loyalty he had for the king.

The knock on the door alerted him that the pirate he had ordered to be brought up had arrived. After allowing the men outside the door in, even he couldn't believe his luck. Jack Sparrow brought to him, chained and at his mercy, scheduled for an execution. Oh, god must be smiling down upon him to give him such luck. Jack looked absolutely awful though. He was filthier than usual, and he could see a few cuts on his hands, along with a bruise on the side of his face. Also, he appeared to have lost some weight. His bones were more prominent on his face and hands. Another thing Norrington noticed was that Jack's appearance overall looked messy and unkempt. He had always remembered him taking care to look put to together at least. Now his hair was a complete mess, and his clothes looked disheveled.

Jack was shoved in through the door and shackled to a chair in his office. He did not meet the commodore's eye, instead focusing on the floor. He leaned heavily against the chair and his breath was choppy and shallow. From the state he was in, the commodore was sure that it was quite the trip here for him, and was content to let him sit quietly.

The captain was amongst the men who brought in Sparrow and demanded "Commodore Norrington, I have brought you the infamous Jack Sparrow. Now I demand payment for catching the dangerous criminal, and bringing him here to face justice for Britain and God."

Surprised by the bold statement he raised an eyebrow, and corrected the captain on his manners. "Captain it appears you have forgot your manners. Now the bounty on Sparrow is 25 pounds." He quickly wrote a note that would give the captain a pass to meet with Governor Swan and collect his bounty. "Take this note to the governor, and you can be compensated."

"My apologies, good day sir." The captain and his men left leaving Norrington alone with Sparrow, who was still chained to the chair.

Taking a moment, he observed Jack closely, his eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. His breathing was labored, and had no constant rhythm. All in all he looked awful. The commodore cleared his throat and said "Well Sparrow, you really have got yourself into trouble this time."

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Norrington, however the playful gleam was gone. "My hanging is scheduled for tomorrow morning at dawn right?" When he finished his question he closed his eyes again.

Taken aback by the change in demeanor from his last encounter with the man he managed "Well, yes, but…."

Cutting him off Jack supplied "Good, can't wait." This came as a huge surprise to Norrington. Last time Jack would have given anything to save his skin, now he was handing it to him. What irony that when the commodore, could finally hang his rival that he was to offer a chance at a pardon when the man was ready to give up.

"Well actually, the King of Britain has a request for you, and will compensate you in exchange for your help." Norrington delivered the king's proposal watching the other man carefully.

Raising an eyebrow Jack asked "What kind of request, and naturally is it worth what he is willing to pay."

Smirking at finding some familiarity at last, he told him of his reward first. "The king is willing to offer a full pardon, something hard to come by these days."

Sparrow looked taken aback by this. "Indeed it is, but what of his request?" he questioned suspiciously.

"He wants your help in finding a ring. It is a holy ring, and he wants it to protect it for god. The ring is a legend. Its location is unknown, but he believes you of all people could find it. It is known as the Ring of Creation, and the king also wants it to provide him with something to symbolize his right to rule." Norrington finished his long spiel crossing his fingers and waiting for an answer.

"I've heard the legend, clearly you have not. It is however a fair trade I suppose, as I meself would like to see this ring. It would be worth a lot, not that that's important of course." finished Jack with a smile playing across his lips.

It was the commodores turn to look intrigued. "Well then, what is the story of this legend then?"

It was obvious Jack was gearing up for a story just by the look on his face, when all of sudden, the door burst open revealing Elizabeth Swan and William Turner.

"Elizabeth Swan!" Norrington shouted indignant that she had the nerve to just burst into his office like that. Jack looked just as surprised as he was.

"James we heard that you…Jack!" she shouted with delight and ran over to the pirate. Said pirate looked startled and jumped a bit as she ran over to see him.

Recovering a bit from the sudden shock the pirate commented "Still not married, eh."

"Were working on it." an embarrassed Will added walking up to him on the other side.

"You're an absolute mess!" Elizabeth cried as she started observing his abused form. She ran her hands threw his tangled hair trying to sort it out. Even the beads were messier than and had hair protruding out between them. He flinched slightly from the contact, surprising Norrington who continued to watch the scene before him. "Huh, I'll have to fix it another time, since I don't have a brush with me." Looking down at his hands she asked "Why is he chained to your chair?" Clearly she was very high strung today. She reached down and poked the bruise on the side of Jack's face eliciting an 'ow' from him. He backed away and made a shooing motion with him hands to get her away from him.

"I'm in port for half an hour, and I'm already being attacked by a crazy lady! So whelp, now that we all know Elizabeth is fine, how've you been?" Jack asked leaning back and facing Will. Elizabeth looked insulted in the corner she had backed into too.

"Oh you know, made some swords, and planned a wedding, nothing too crazy and adventurous." Will answered simply and contently.

"I always knew you were a bit of stick. Ow!" Elizabeth had snuck up behind Jack and whacked him in the head so hard it made his head spin. Realizing her mistake she put a hand on his back to steady him, causing him to flinch forward. Gesturing her away again he remarked "Stay over there far away before you seriously hurt meself." Defeated she walked back to where she was originally standing. Looking at James he asked "Now what were we discussing again. I think this concussion is making me forgetful." He directed his glare at Elizabeth who looked at the floor and pouted.

"First, I have to ask what are you two doing here, and why did you burst into my office?" Norrington directed his gaze to Elizabeth and Will. Will looked to Elizabeth for help.

Elizabeth supplied "We heard you had Jack here, and came to see him."

"You can't come to just see me, what's so special about him." Norrington asked looking away upset.

She smartly replied "I came to see you last week."

"You gave me a wedding invitation, and weren't nearly as excited." He was obviously still hurt.

They all looked to Jack who held up his hands as well as he could with the cuffs and said "I have no desire to be incorporated into this conversation other than as a third person."

"Well if you don't mind we have a business transaction to finish up, and we will need your father's help, so if you could give him a message."

Elizabeth's face shined, which was never a good thing. Will looked stupidly transfixed by it however, and Jack shook his head at the whelp's stupidity. "Why don't you two just come to diner? Then you could talk to him there." Jack and the commodore shared a look, and then looked back at her. "Oh, come on, it could be fun."

"What are providing a distraction for you from?" Jack pointed out smugly.

"What? Nothing, why would you think that?" The look he gave her deflated her confidence and she gave in. "My father wants to discuss the wedding plans and make his own revisions."

Both of them sighed, and Norrington told her they would attend. Excited she gave them a time and the couple left. Norrington told Jack that just because he had agreed, didn't grant him special privileges, and that he would still treated like a criminal. After that, he called in Gilette to take away Sparrow. He was surprised by the amount of effort it took Jack to remain standing on his own, and how much he was relying on the guards to support him as he was taken to the jail until it was time to meet for dinner.

~{~

Next chapter, Norrington becomes concerned for Jack's health, and dinner at the Swan's much to the governor's displeasure. Also, what is the legend of the Ring of Creation? Reviews of all types appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Just Trust Me

Summary: Jack is captured after a disguise gone wrong, and taken to Port Royal for hanging. On the journey there he is raped and tortured. Once reaching Port Royal he is given a chance for a pardon if he can complete a quest for the king. Can James help him heal, and trust again?

~[~

After finishing his all his paperwork Norrington had a headache. He decided to take a walk and try to clear his head. He was still pondering his conversation with Sparrow earlier. The journey they would embark on weighted heavily on his mind. He was curious about the ring, and possible dangers that were along the way. He was no fool to believe that it would be easy, for wherever Jack Sparrow went trouble was sure to follow.

He was at the base of the hill that lead up to the jail. He hadn't realized he had wandered this far from his office at the fort. He had a sudden urge to go see Jack. He wasn't sure whether or not he should go and stood shifting his feet awkwardly for a few minutes until reaching a decision. He slowly traded up the hill toward the jail entrance. He gave the guard a nod, and the guard stepped to the side allowing him to pass.

He was immediately hit with the smell of unwashed bodies and human feces. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and briefly rethought his decision. Deciding to press onward he walked down the stairs, the smell growing more prominent with each step. He came to the bottom of the stairs and gazed around at the prisoners. They all cowered to the other end of their cell and watched him warily. He pressed on looking for Jack. Finally, he spotted him in the cell at the far end, sitting casually on the bench gazing at the ground. Norrington approached casually trying not to make so much noise. Still Jack flinched from the sound of footprints and his eyes flickered up to see who was coming in his direction. The pirate's eyes changed from the fearful gaze he had originally worn to one of curiosity. Still, Norrington noticed he looked somewhat fragile and fatigued. He spoke cautiously when the pirate returned his gaze to the floor. "So, tonight when we go to the governor's mansion, try to have some manners."

Chuckling Jack looked up replying "Have no fear, I'll be the perfect house guest." He then flashed Norrington one of his signature grins. Then he sighed and laid head back against the wall.

Norrington had too resist the urge to roll his eyes. Being the commodore had its perks though. He possessed a key to all the cells so he could freely interrogate the prisoners. The fact that Jack didn't even get up concerned him, especially when he remembered the man's behavior from earlier. So, he decided to check on him. He opened the door to the cell and Sparrow's eyes snapped open. Norrington realized that he suddenly had his full attention, and felt a bit tense at the stare he was receiving. He entered the cell and re-locked it so the pirate could not escape. Turning back around he found Jack had tilted his head and was watching every move he made. The closer Norrington got the more he backed up, until finally he suddenly sprang from his seat and ran to the other side of the cell practically falling against the other side. His behavior upset Norrington greatly, but he stayed where he was so he didn't set Jack off more.

Jack was eyeing him carefully and pressing up to the bars. His breathing was strained and he wasn't feeling too well. The world was spinning and the commodore was watching him curiously. Finally, he gave way to his aching muscles and slid down to the floor. He still didn't have much strength, and his weak state was beginning to show. He watched as the commodore turned and left, locking the door behind him.

~[~

Norrington headed back the way he came pondering the reaction he got. Honestly, he hadn't expected to be met with such hostility. It was slightly unnerving. Also, he noticed the pirate seemed rather weak and panicky. He wondered about his health and opted to call for a doctor to come to the governor's house to look Jack over later that night. It would be good for him to have any possible wounds he acquired treated, and for Norrington to have an update on his physical condition so he could set plans for the voyage.

He walked around the port and contacted a doctor giving him a time to be at the governor's home. He promised to pay him after his services were finished. Briefly he pondered on whether or not it would be acceptable to use the king's money to pay the doctor. After all, Sparrow's health was crucial to the mission.

~[~

James arrived at the mansion for dinner dressed in his fine clothes and polite attitude. He knew that he would have to be extremely patient tonight. Having Jack here too spelled trouble, always did.

Walking inside he was greeted by the servants and lead into the dining room where all the other guests were gathered around the table. He noticed the governor sitting on the opposite side of the rest of his guests wearing a rather unhappy expression. The three other guests, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, were all on the other side talking. Elizabeth was, true to her word, fixing Jack's hair back to the way it originally was. Jack himself looked cleaner, and his hair was wet, leading Norrington to the conclusion that he had taken a bath at some point. Will was leaning his head on his hand, elbow on the table, listening and occasionally speaking.

Norrington suddenly felt awkward standing there and entered the room, grabbing the attention of all the room's occupants. He sat down next to the governor and was soon engaged in the friendly chatter.

Elizabeth began playing with Jack's beads before braiding them back into his hair. "Where did you get this?" she questioned while twirling it with her fingers.

"Let me see it." Jack took the bead and examined it. "I got this one at one of the western coast ports of Africa. It's one of the first ones I got." he answered. Norrington noticed he was actually speaking proper English, and not sailor's speech.

"Oh, really. What were you visiting Africa for?" asked Will.

"Oh, I went to pick up something a long time ago. I decided that I didn't particularly like it, so I left." Jack said although it seemed he was hiding something the conversation was dropped. Elizabeth just continued to ask him about the beads and their origin.

Eventually, after Elizabeth finished fixing Jack's hair, dinner arrived. They all ate, and Norrington was surprised by Jack's table manners. He had to admit he looked much better now, and seemed happier now that he had eaten.

After everyone had eaten Will and Elizabeth left to plan more for their wedding and Jack and the commodore were talking to the governor about the journey the king requested of them. It was Jack's turn to tell the story Norrington had waited so long to hear.

"Well you see the journey is a perilous one." Jack began, throwing in some wild hand gestures that Norrington had yet to see. He was really getting into this story. "Along the way there are obstacles that temp men and destroy ships leaving men's hope broken and shattered. First, are the whirlpools that appear out of nowhere and can shallow a ship whole, dragging the ship and crew down to bottom of the ocean. Next, there is a high possibility that you will become lost because compasses just stop working. Spin for hours they do without fail. Fortunately, mine is no ordinary compass." He opened his compass looking at it briefly. "The reefs are another obstacle, because they are easy to accidently hit, sending the ship on an ever sinking trip to the bottom of the ocean. The last, and possibly most dangerous, is the human temptation. Nymphs and sirens run supreme along the journey, and are known to call men to their impending doom. They are the ones we should worry about." Jack finished his story and sat back in his chair, eyeing the other two waiting for a reaction.

Norrington gave a small laugh. "So you actually believe all that rubbish. Sounds like a well told tale to me."

"Whether I believe it or not is not the problem here. Still I do think you should take this as a warning, and be mindful, after all, we have never made this journey before." Jack spoke in a serious tone conveying the warning.

They were interrupted with the intrusion of a servant who announced that the doctor Norrington had sought out had arrived. Jack was suddenly very unhappy. "So, wait who needs a doctor."

"You do." Norrington said simply and got up to greet the man.

Jack's eyes grew several sizes and started panicking. "Oh no. Can't trust doctors. Bloody eunuchs all of them." He sat back and pouted again his chair. Norrington fought the urge to laugh. The doctor wasn't the nicest man, but he did have a good bedside manner, which the commodore believed was the most important in this situation.

After some coaxing Jack was persuaded to allow the doctor to treat him. Unhappily, he left with the doctor and they went into one of the governor's many guest rooms for the examination.

~[~

Jack walked into the room and sat on the bed. The doctor asked him if he had any injuries that needed to be checked first, so he told him about the whip marks on his back. So the doctor instructed him to remove his shirt, which he did knowing that resistance would be futile. The doctor surprised Jack with his gentleness. He was very careful of his injuries and always told him to relax when he became too tense. Eventually he relaxed some. Then he saw the doctor pour some clean water into a bucket and retrieve a rag from his bag. He visibly tensed anticipating the pain to come. The doctor looked at him sympathetically and said "I know it's going to hurt, but it has to be done to prevent infection." He tensed as the rag began to wipe at the sensitive flesh. He whimpered a few times, and jumped forward a bit once, but was rather still for most of it. The doctor wrapped his injured back and asked him if he could lay on his back for the next part.

Jack took a moment to ease himself down so he was laying on his back, but eventually managed to get comfortable. The doctor began poking and prodding looking for broken bones and any other abnormalities. It was a bit uncomfortable for him, but not really painful. He could tell the doctor was checking how thin he was. Then suddenly the doctor pushed on an area which made Jack yelp loudly and quickly turn on his side to get away. The doctor jumped back, but quickly returned to help his patient lay back down. Him and his patient made eye contact briefly. The doctor shuffled nervously thinking of what to do. "People only jump when touched there, if one specific thing had happened to them." He said awkwardly. Jack's eyes widened and he averted them to a spot on the floor.

"So." Jack ventured curiously. He was still very weak and laying down was making him sleepy. He was beginning to drift.

"Well I'm going to have to take a look to make sure the damage isn't too severe, if it is you are going to have to have a few things done. I don't like it either, but it has to be done or I would leave you alone." The doctor was looking at him seriously, but his eyes did hold some sympathy. Jack groaned and surrendered. He closed his eyes hoping to sleep. The doctor gently removed his pants and noticed blood on them. He cringed slightly now knowing that this was going to be a gruesome sight. He worked on cleaning his patient's injuries and noticed he had finally succumbed to sleep.

When the doctor finally finished he went to find Norrington. He found him in the sitting room waiting patiently. He walked up to him and they briefly exchanged looks. "How bad is it?" Norrington ventured cautiously.

The doctor sighed exasperated. "Well it's not good. He has deep whip marks that have marred his back. However, they aren't my biggest concern. He is down to a dangerously think point, and needs to begin to gain weight immediately. He is all battered and bruised. The biggest thing however, is the hardest to hear. He has been violently and repeated raped with intent to do serious damage. That would explain his serious weakness and trouble with walking. He will need time to recuperate. I can come again to check up on him tomorrow."

Norrington was sickened by the news, and now understood Jack's reaction. He resolved to be more careful and patient with him, and to offer some support. Also it looked like their trip was being postponed. He paid the doctor and they discussed the time for him to return tomorrow.

Norrington convinced the governor to allow Jack to stay at the mansion so he didn't get infection from the unsanitary conditions at the jail. He also wanted him to have a comfortable place to rest and recover. He opened the door to the room Jack was locked in from his examination and noticed that he was peacefully sleeping. He needed to move him into a room that was harder to escape from and so he needed to be moved up a few floors. He gently picked up the pirate and was alarmed at how light the load was.

After moving up the stairs and into the new room, Norrington deposited Jack gently on the bed and handcuffed his right hand to the bedpost. He gently placed a few pillows in certain areas to take the pressure off and reduce swelling. Finally, he pushed the hair away from Jack's face and watched as the moonlight highlighted his features. He covered him with a blanket and left him in peace.

~[~

So what do you think? Reviews appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Just Trust Me

Summary: Jack is captured after a disguise gone wrong, and taken to Port Royal for hanging. On the journey there he is raped and tortured. Once reaching Port Royal he is given a chance for a pardon if he can complete a quest for the king. Can James help him heal, and trust again?

I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long to write. I have been experiencing writer's block and wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to go from where I left off. I'll give myself a time out in the corner.

~[~

Upon waking Jack realized he was warm and comfortable. For the first time in weeks he actually felt safe. He didn't want to open his eyes so he could savor the moment. For a few more minutes he laid peacefully thinking of his ship. Then he heard several voices. They continued to grow in strength, and now he could hear the footsteps of the people too. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, then finally opened them saying "Oh bugger."

Listening more carefully he could tell that the voices belonged to Elizabeth, her father, and Will. He took a quick survey of the room noticing it was different from the one he was in last night and that he was cuffed to the bed he was lying on.

The door opened revealing Elizabeth, who was in great mood judging from the smile on her face. Then Will poked his head in behind Elizabeth, though he appeared calmer, and perhaps a bit nervous. Elizabeth's smile only grew when she realized that Jack was awake and staring at her. She ran toward making him slightly nervous, especially after the welcome he received from her when he arrived. He really wasn't in the mood to be poked and prodded again. She was chatting excitedly and very fast. It was hard for him to comprehend after just waking up, but he could make out some of it. The main words he caught were "…..breakfast…okay…doctor…..Norrington…..rest". Somehow though they were all in separate sentences they seemed jumbled up into one. He tried getting a word in edge wise, but she was talking way to fast. Finally, he just relaxed and focused on trying to wake his sleepy mind up and further assess his surroundings. He smiled at her and she seemed to think he was paying attention and kept talking. After what seemed like an eternity she said something about having to go somewhere and her and Will left. Will waved a quick goodbye as he was practically dragged out the door.

After they left he noticed the governor standing next to the door. Wondering when he entered, Jack made a mental note to pay more attention to what was going on around him, and scolded himself for not following the most important rule as a pirate, pay attention to your surroundings. Absently he wondered why the governor hadn't left with his daughter. He was fidgeting with his clothes and giving him a few quick glances. Jack tilted his head slightly more on his pillow. Surely the man wasn't here to keep him company, after all the governor would must rather watch him swing from a rope.

Finally the governor spoke. "Mr. Sparrow…..

"Captain" Jack interjected as always. It was a form of habit really. He had adapted it from the bitter feelings he had after his mutiny.

The governor cleared his throat and continued. "…..I will be honest with you. I despise you." A small smile came to Jack's face. "However, my daughter does not, and I only wish for her happiness."

"Which is why you agreed to allow her to marry Will, though you don't like it." Jack again interrupted making his point.

"Yes well, I only wish for her to be happy. I would appreciate not being interrupted." Knowing he was in this man's house and not in the jail Jack decided that he should comply and nodded his head. "Like I said, my daughter seems to have forged an unlikely friendship with you. She is very happy that you are staying here until you set sail with Norrington, and so you will be treated as guest until your departure. If you require anything don't hesitate to ask the maids. If anything disappears though, you will be held accountable and sent directly back to the jail. Do I make myself clear?" The governor was deathly serious now, Jack could tell, and so he nodded.

"Inescapably" he answered holding his hands up in surrender. The governor nodded and left. Jack released the breath he didn't know he was holding and felt the tension leave his body. He decided it was time for a nap since he felt suddenly exhausted.

~[~

Jack observed his surroundings, but could not place where he was this time. He was in a room with no windows and the door was bolted shut. He felt cold and damp. His body was covered in a thin sheet, but nothing else. Handcuffs bound his hands to the strange flat metal table he was lying on. It was hard to see much of anything with only a single candle lighting the room, but from what he could see he knew this was not a good situation. It looked like a doctor's operation room, but the lack of lighting ruled out that thought. Doctors needed good lighting to see clearly when performing operations. Perhaps it was a torture chamber. It certainly fit the description.

An eerie feeling swept over him, and he shivered. He observed the mold growing on the walls from the dampness and darkness. He was unsure of his captor's plans for him, and so he would have to wait for said person or people to come back before he could fully assess the situation and come up with a plan for escape. He was very nervous by this point. He didn't even know who his captor was, let alone how or why they were holding him here. His mind felt very foggy, and everything seemed surreal, like a dream. His mind was too fuzzy for him to remember anything that had happened prior to waking up. Something seemed off to him.

Finally the door opened answering many of the questions that ran through his foggy mind. Everything washed over him like a tidal wave when his captor walked into the room. The sudden return of his memory jolted him for a minute, and his breathing became ragged as his heart rate sped up.

Norrington had entered the room alone and relocked the door, cutting off all means of escape forcing Jack's mind to work harder for a solution. His nerves were already on end as Norrington crossed the distance between them. His hair began to stand on end and he pressed himself further into the table trying to disappear from the world. Norrington was smirking down at him, the unnatural look making the man look animalistic and predator like. Jack now worried about his welfare more, and was sure the fear was showing on his face. When he thought the moment couldn't get any more intense Norrington began running his hand up and down his body, caressing it through the sheet. Jack shivered away from the unwanted touch, his eyes visibly growing and his breath picking up more. He suddenly felt frozen like he couldn't move as the fear overtook him. Norrington crawled on top of him and whispered in his ear causing him to shiver, and try to turn his head away, trying to block out the situation with other thoughts, anything but what was currently happening. "Now that I have caught you, you are my prisoner, and I'm free to treat you anyway I like." Norrington ran his hands up and down Jack's sides again, and Jack clenched his eyes shut and whimpered trying to think of anything he could do to get away. "I think you know what suites my fancy" Then Norrington laughed a creepy bone chilling laugh.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jack woke up from his nightmare screaming and panting. Had it not been for the cuff binding his arm to the bed he would have fallen onto the floor. He took a moment to calm down and collect himself. As he began to relax again he felt tears leaking from his eyes. He reached a hand up to bat them away. It had all felt so real, each moment. It had terrified him more than any other dream he had ever had. He was visibly shaking, and deeply wished for some rum to numb his body. The prospect of sleep no longer allured him as it had before. Now it only held terror and confusion. He began to wonder how long he could stay up before it became too much and sleep overtook him again. He reasoned not very long in his weakened state. He still felt sore and zapped of energy. His entire body ached now from his abrupt start from the nightmare, and he allowed himself to fall back against the pillows and make himself comfortable again.

He stared at the ceiling for a while trying to zone out all the aches and pains that plagued his body. When he was finally lost in thought he wondered what happened to his ship. Surely Gibbs would be captaining her now. That thought settled him somehow. At least this time he didn't have to worry about what would happen to her since Gibbs would know that he would be back one day, or that if he was dead he would haunt the man in his sleep if his ship suffered.

~[~

It wasn't until a few hours later that Norrington came to see Jack. Jack was still lying on his bed lost in thought when he heard a knock on the door. At first the knock startled him, and he jumped. He took a second to regain his composure before telling the person to come in. When he saw that it was Norrington entering his room he couldn't help but remember his nightmare, and feel a bit skittish around the commodore. After all, the dream seemed so real that it was like it really happened and he shivered at the thought. James looked at him oddly but sat in a chair near Jack's bed. He was a bit too close for comfort for Jack who moved as far away as possible. Norrington again eyed him oddly.

"I'll make this frank. I've come to check on your condition because the doctor was summoned at the last minute to go help a patient, and so he won't be in today." Jack felt relief wash over him and silently thanked his luck. "Also, yesterday he told me all of your various injuries." Jack's eyes widened at that. He hadn't wanted anyone to know what those bastards on the ship had done to him. Will and Elizabeth surely wouldn't take the news well, and he hoped they never had to know. "Rest assured that I will tell no one anything that the doctor passed on to me, and I will leave you to decide who you want to know. I will not push you either. You will need your rest and so the voyage will be postponed until we can come up with a day to leave."

Jack sighed loudly and closed his eyes. He was glad to hear he would receive time to recover. However, he was a bit concerned about Norrington's insight into his personal life, as he would like it to remain personal. Still he did promise to keep out of it and so he said an exhausted "Thank you" hoping that that would satisfy the commodore for now.

Apparently he was wrong however, because Norrington continued awkwardly. "You know, I'm not expert on these things, but perhaps you would feel better if you talked to someone." Jack opened his eyes to look at him and almost chuckled at the uncomfortable look on the commodore's face. He was so bad at sharing personal thoughts and feelings. It really was a shame that he was so detached. "I mean perhaps if you talked about it with someone you would feel better and less skittish around the rest of us. It really does worry Mr. Turner and Mrs. Swan." Jack was enjoying watching the uncomfortable look on Norrington's face, and how he was fidgeting constantly.

He sighed again and decided to play along. "So, you think that if I talked about my experience, that I would suddenly feel like a new me, huh. Well, I hate to tell you this, but it doesn't work that way. It takes time to heal mentally and physically. Besides whom would I talk to, certainly not Will or Elizabeth, maybe you perhaps." He knew he timed it perfect. He had caught on to Norrington's game and was now winning judging by the deep blush covering the man's face.

"Well, I….If that would help then….I mean I wouldn't mind…." James began fidgeting more and looked very much like a fish out of water. Yes, he would enjoy winning this game. He felt more like himself now than he had in weeks.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Jack stated slyly sitting up slowly careful of his injuries and smirking at Norrington. He moved over closer sitting very near the man watching his reaction carefully. "I mean you already know what happened, why would you want to hear about it too." With the memory of his nightmare coming back he decided to play further. "Are there some hidden perversion lurking around in your mind?" He asked leaning a bit toward him and eying him carefully.

Norrington looked shocked. "Why god no. Is that honestly what you think? I was just trying to help put your mind at ease, but I am certainly not a pervert."

Jack still looked unsure and he shifted to lean down further to assess Norrington for any cues he was lying. However, he leaned too far and forgot to be careful. A splitting pain erupted through his body and he screamed. Norrington jumped up to catch him and helped him lay back down on the bed. However, Jack had a sudden flash back to his nightmare, and was filled with terror. He struggled and fought landing a solid kick to Norrington's abdomen. Jack screamed "Let me go. Don't touch me! Get out!" Norrington dropped him, putting his hands up in surrender, then he backed out the door shutting it behind him.

Jack was beginning to feel the effects of his struggle. New pain was shooting through his body and he clenched his eyes shut waiting for it to pass. His breathing was ragged, and his memories were coming back to haunt him. He curled up in a ball and cried, as he relived all the painful memories.

~[~

Reviews appreciated, as it encourages me to update faster and think of how I want to write the story more. I do apologize again for the wait on this chapter as I was experiencing writers block. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Just Trust Me

Summary: Jack is captured after a disguise gone wrong, and taken to Port Royal for hanging. On the journey there he is raped and tortured. Once reaching Port Royal he is given a chance for a pardon if he can complete a quest for the king. Can James help him heal, and trust again?

This chapter is from Norrington's POV, and so we finally see his thought s on the current situation.

~[~

A fever had taken over Jack's body the same day of his shortly after his outburst at Norrington. Now he lay delirious and lost from reality. He was still cuffed to the bed, just in case he regained control of his mind and planned an escape. However, he looked awful and the doctor warned them of a possible fatality.

This bothered Norrington deeply. At the moment, Jack was his responsibility. The king had given him the specific task of retrieving the ring, and so if something happened to Jack he would be in so much trouble. This certainly was bad for his duty, and at the end of the day his duty was all that mattered right? As long as he kept serving the crown he was serving his purpose in life.

When the man had first arrived he felt a bit put out. Naturally, he felt a slight possessiveness toward Jack, feeling the man was his to catch, and his alone. The thrill of the chase was the best part. Perhaps that was why he let it go on so long. When the other captain had brought Jack into port he felt slightly angry, like he lost a toy as a child and someone else found it. It hadn't helped that the captain was so smug about it either.

Then when he noticed that the man was hurt, he knew he should summon a doctor because injuries would affect the man's ability to perform necessary tasks in order to achieve the ring for the king. He had felt a bit concerned himself for the pirate. He had just chalked it up to that possessiveness he held for him, and the fact that someone else had harmed the man, not himself. However, Sparrow needed to be in top condition for this venture, and he wanted no mishaps.

Norrington could tell Jack was troubled by what had happened on the venture. Hearing the doctor's report had helped him understand what was troubling him. It did make him mad that some navy ships treated their prisoners unjustly, as they were supposed to be serving the crown, and setting a good example of proper conduct and integrity. However, ships like the Horizon possessed none of those qualities, and Norrington knew that they should be punished. Prisoners did have a few rights, and he was sure that he could get a conviction of at least the officers for misconduct. What he would need for that was for Jack to come out and tell what happened, but that looked unlikely. He had asked the man to talk so he could see who he would need to convict, and what they could be charged with, but Jack took it in a completely different direction entirely. He snorted thinking about the man's words. He certainly wasn't a pervert, and was again trying to do his duty by punishing those who acted out of conduct.

That's what it was all about right, duty? Surely as a man of the law he had to uphold every obligation he had to the law. He couldn't stray for personal reasons. That was why he had to keep his emotions at bay, so he could remain vigilant. He wasn't harboring any personal feeling toward Sparrow. After all, the slight possessiveness he felt toward him was because of their rivalry, and he only cared because of the task he was saddled with. Surely there was nothing else there that could be lurking in the back of his mind. He reasoned that he was over thinking, and that would only hurt him in the end.

Looking down at Jack now he looked so frail and almost angelic. Funny he thought, thinking of Jack as an angel when he was anything but one. However, at the moment a person who didn't know him wouldn't be able to see that. He lay very still with the sun highlighting his features. It made his black hair look a bit lighter, and the beads glinted in the sun reflecting the light. His face was shiny also from the layer of sweat from the fever. He had a cold cloth placed on his head where his bandana used to be. The rest of his body was covered in blankets in an attempt to sweat out the fever. However, the fever was raging, and it wasn't likely to break soon. The doctor had been coming over each day to check the progress, and so Norrington hid off to the side, not really doing anything spectacular.

Elizabeth was probably the reason Jack was still living. She worked night and day with the maids doing everything in her power to try and help him fight the fever. Her devoted fiancé was right by her side assisting any way he could. However, most of the time he was only able to provide her comfort, or ended getting in her way, which caused them to fight, and then have a big apology later, resulting in more tears usually.

Today was not unusual. Will had done something to upset Elizabeth who had yelled at him, and so now the couple was off blowing off steam. Their fights seemed to grow longer and more frequent. He wondered how Jack would feel knowing he was the cause of their misery. Probably happy considering that seemed to be his purpose in life. Going around stirring up trouble was a part of his personality. He couldn't leave things well enough alone. Norrington guessed that was one of the many things that attracted people to Jack though; his ability to cause change, and make people realize and admit the truth hidden deep down. He made them all more at peace with their lives. Suddenly he felt grateful to him for setting everyone's lives right, and helping them all become happier people. Perhaps he was a better a man than Norrington gave him credit for.

Reaching down he brushed some loose strands of hair from Jack's face. Most of it was matted from sweat, but there were still some loose pieces here and there. He felt slightly guilty, especially after the outburst he had received. It had been a few days, and he knew Jack was reacting from the trauma he had experienced, but it still didn't feel right. The man had told him not to touch him and leave him alone. Now that Jack was unconscious and fever ridden he felt like he was stealing glances and touches from the man. He would never know, but it still felt wrong in Norrington's mind, yet he couldn't help himself. He decided to go work in his office for a while hoping that if he perhaps distracted his mind for a while he would feel better.

~[~

Norrington sat in his office trying to concentrate on the growing piles of paperwork. Since he had been so distracted this week he hadn't been working on it very much and it was stacked everywhere. He felt like his office was being buried under a mountain of paper that would take him years to complete. The voyage was hopefully just around the corner and he couldn't leave it all there while he was gone. He was going to have to put in overtime in order to be ready to leave.

However, his mind kept drifting back to Jack. He was unsure why the man plagued his mind so. Since the first time they had met the pirate dominated his thoughts. He was usually able to put it in the back of his mind and out of the way, but now with Jack so close it seemed impossible. He wondered to himself why such a low class criminal would be running through his mind, other than so he could bring him to justice, and of course flaunt his superiority at catching such a notorious pirate. He knew though in his heart that was not the answer. That was just what he told himself to cover up the truth, but he wasn't even sure he knew what the truth was. He felt possessive toward the man, but why he did not know. It was something he himself couldn't understand ever since their first meeting. Personally he believed he was more interested in the pirate than Mrs. Swan, which disturbed him deeply.

He went back to his paperwork and was doing a semi-successful job of distracting himself. He had made his way through at least a third of it all, and got a few very important things out of the way. Gilette had even stopped in to talk to him. Time was passing very quickly and he hadn't even noticed it was dark outside until he finished for the day and was preparing to leave his office.

It was at that moment Will Turner burst into the door and told him Jack had a serious fever induced episode, and told him that they would need his help. So they both headed back to the governor's mansion with great speed.

~[~

Upon arriving Norrington noticed that the mansion's occupants were astir. Everyone seemed shaken up, including the maids. Elizabeth looked like she had just finished crying, and Will ran to comfort her yet again. The governor himself looked different, more detached than normal, and so Norrington decided he needed to investigate what happened.

He walked up to the governor, Will, and Elizabeth. He could hear them discussing some things, but could not formulate what had transpired. So he decided to go with a direct approach and just ask. "What happened here?"

Elizabeth sniffled and turned to him. Her eyes were red, and she tried to collect herself, but she answered his question. "Oh, it was terrible. We were all sitting at the table having tea discussing what to do to help Jack when we heard a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs. We all rushed up to see Jack sitting up with his eyes wide open staring straight at us, but he didn't seem to be seeing us. His eyes were bloodshot and terrifying. He was panting and looked ready to attack. We all took a step back from the sight." She was crying again from the memory, and Norrington felt bad for disturbing her.

"I ran over to try to hold him down before he did anything rash since his mind clearly wasn't with us. It was at that moment he started to scream. He was yelling at me to get away from him and not to touch him. I pushed him down trying to hold him still so he didn't aggravate his injuries and re-open any wounds. He was struggling beneath my hold and only yelling louder. Everyone could hear his screaming. Eventually he passed out and we all covered him back up, but the experience still shook everyone." Will was comforting Elizabeth as he talked trying to quiet her cries. It wasn't uncommon for such things to happen; they just usually weren't witnessed by such young, inexperienced people. Even the maids in the governor's house were young women who had not learned much of the world yet. Norrington hated that this would be one of their first lessons. He believed even he would feel a bit shaken by such an experience.

Nodding he headed upstairs to see the pirate. He was just as they explained, lying completely still, not thrashing or making a scene. He wondered what could possibly be plaguing the man's mind at the moment, and sat next to him. He felt so close, yet so far at the same time. Being close gave him a good feeling, yet at the same time watching the man suffer made him feel terrible.

He really needed to assess his feeling and relationship with the man. He was confused to no end. Were they enemies at this point or perhaps partners working toward a similar goal? Would they ever become friends? That thought almost make Norrington laugh, to think he would be friends with someone such as Jack. Yet the thought didn't seem so surprising, and he was taken aback by that a little. He doubted that their relationship would ever progress past that, but did he even want it to? He decided there was only one way to attain the answers he sought. He and Jack were going to have to have a talk.

~[~

Reviews excite me, and help me improve my writing and quality of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Just Trust Me

Summary: Jack is captured after a disguise gone wrong, and taken to Port Royal for hanging. On the journey there he is raped and tortured. Once reaching Port Royal he is given a chance for a pardon if he can complete a quest for the king. Can James help him heal, and trust again?

Again, I'm a bad person for making you all wait so long for this chapter. Also, a special thanks to James Bond for kicking my butt into gear so I get moving forward with the story.

~[~

It had been a few days since Jack's outburst, and he knew that everyone had witnessed it. He saw the looks everyone had been giving him, including Norrington. Out of everyone who came in the house, Norrington was the one who had at least treated him like an adult capable of making his own decisions. He had personally actually been happy to find out that they cuffed him to his bed, because it meant they didn't think he was helpless, and that's exactly how he felt right now.

Sitting on his bed staring into space thinking about nothing was not how Jack wanted to spend his afternoons. That was how Miss Swan designated that it be though, which meant no fun for Jack, no fun at all. Honestly, he thought it was a waste of his many talents. Trapped here he couldn't stir up trouble or ruffle anyone's feathers, so to speak. He really missed just simply picking on people close to him, anyone would do really, but no, none of that thanks to Miss Swan.

Honestly, it wasn't fair. He really was feeling much better. He hadn't come to terms with what happened just yet, but most of his trauma was subsiding finally. He supposed it was due in part to his personality. He never was one to dwell on things, and always preferred to live in the present. However, he wished he could alter his current present. He lay his head back against his pillows, far too many if anyone bothered to ask him, and studied the ceiling. It was exactly the same as it had been five minutes ago. He heard a knock on his door and practically shot out of bed. He was excited to finally have someone to entertain him for the moment.

The door opened and Miss Swan strolled into the room. He had taken up the habit of calling her that when he was upset or angry with her, and her keeping him detained in his infernal room was definitely causing him distress. "Ah, Miss Swan, come to see me I see. Well as you can see I am feeling much better really, and so I think me and Norrington can leave as soon as possible." He was hoping that it was working and even added one of his signature grins.

His luck wasn't with him at the present time, more than likely fleeing to somewhere more entertaining. "No Jack, you are hardly well and so you will be staying here until I determine you are fit to leave."

He signed and fell back onto his pillow yelling an exasperated "I'm going to die in this room!" He sat giving her one of his best sad puppy dog looks and said "Please Lizzy, I really am feeling much better. Maybe even just a small walk?"

The woman seemed immune to everything he tried. "No Jack, go back to resting. You are far from a full recovery. I'll come back when you aren't acting so difficult." She left and he just sat there eyeing holes in the door and pouting. He slammed his head back against the headboard, and rubbed it afterward deciding that was a bad idea. He really needed to think of a way get that woman to let him go live his life.

He wasn't sure if she knew what had transpired or not. Her and the whelp sometimes acted like they knew while other times they played coy. Personally, they had been just confusing him, and he decided he would cross that bridge when they reached it.

So for now he had little to entertain himself with except for himself, but since he could hardly carry on a conversation with himself as he reasoned it was awkward talking to oneself, it was like being all alone. Yup, that was how he reasoned it and so that was how it was going to be no matter who was talking.

~{~

Judging by the position of the sun Jack assumed Norrington would be making an appearance shortly. He hated to admit that he looked forward to his visits with the commodore. They were highly entertaining, and they always seemed to be engaged in a game of cat and mouse, both playing either part. At the moment though Jack was the cat trying to decipher the underlying meaning of the messages Norrington was dropping him. The man seemed heavily confused, and Jack hated it.

Naturally he liked to cause confusion, but generally that was the only kind he liked. He felt a sort of pride knowing that he caused the chaos and generally it wasn't any fun unless he was directly involved. He believed that whatever was plaguing the man's mind had to do with him, but he didn't get the pleasure of installing it originally, and so had to put the pieces together, which was just trivial.

They both shared very different views on life. Norrington preferred structure and schedule, whereas he preferred chaos and spontaneity. However, he supposed it was one thing that drew him to Norrington. He could always count on him coming at a specific time, just as it was planned. There was no big question mark around Norrington's life. It gave Jack a sense of calm to his wild spirit, not that it would ever tame him, he was Captain Jack Sparrow after all.

Hearing the knock on the door brought him back to the present, and of course prompt as always the commodore entered the room. The two men nodded to each other in greeting as Norrington strolled up to the side of the bed looking down at Jack.

"I've have been trying to make preparations for departure, but Miss Swan is insistent that I need her permission, and has her father wrapped around her finger, who I do unfortunately need permission from." Norrington warily informed him with a sour expression on his face. This was very disheartening news for Jack who felt even more exasperated than before.

"I'm going to die in this room!" he yelled for the second time again that day and was beginning to believe it more with each time. It was really depressing him.

Norrington actually laughed at that which caught Jack's attention. The man really did need to laugh more often. It was unhealthy to be that uptight. "Yes, well, at this rate you might."

Jack started waving his hands about babbling about nonsense which to him actually did make sense, it was just jumbled. Norrington grabbed his hands trying to hold them still and by the time he succeeded he was leaning over Jack half pinning him down. They looked at each other for a long moment, both seemed to be judging each other with their eyes, before Norrington finally spoke. "What are we, friends, enemies, acquaints?" Jack believed he was finally given the final piece of the puzzle, and now the future would be determined on what he did with it. He was however not quite ready to give up the game just yet, and had been beginning to ponder this question himself.

"I'm not sure." he replied carefully gauging the other's expression. Norrington shifted his position so he moved one leg up onto the bed while the other remained on the floor.

Jack really didn't like how this situation was affecting him. He blamed his growing lust and desire on the fact that he hadn't actually had enjoyable sex in over a month, and so was beginning to feel the tension. He felt himself beginning to shift around to try to expel the feeling taking over clouding his judgment. However, his shifting allowed him to notice that Norrington was also responding to the situation. He looked back up into Norrington's eyes and was able to see the confusion and lust residing in them. Norrington really had been pondering far too long about this. It was pretty obvious how much of a stick he was, and Jack really wanted to knock some of that out of him.

Jack was further surprised when Norrington leaned down and kissed him. He went into shock for a moment because he really wasn't expecting that. He felt that he should have, but really just didn't. After a moment though he responded kissing back. It was a simple kiss to start out with just their lips moving softly together. Norrington further shifted his body so he was now laying over him, and deepened the kiss licking Jack lips and pushing his tongue into his mouth. Jack could taste the barest hint of brandy on the commodore's tongue and savored it.

Finally Norrington pulled back. They were both panting and Jack was becoming even more turned on. He felt his body heating up, and he was extremely sensitive to everything around him. Norrington leaned down and kissed his neck, not hard enough to bruise, but enough to feel. The man was trailing kisses down his all down his neck leaving tingles in their wake. Jack tried to control himself, but the feelings were becoming too intense. He was panting and moaning softly. A shiver ran though him suddenly and it seemed Norrington approved because he moaned slightly as well. Jack wanted so badly to move his hands and touch the man somewhere, anywhere, but they were still pined by his head forcing him to be submissive.

Finally Norrington released one of hands and used his free hand to run down Jack's sides and toy with his pants. Jack moaned again wanting to get started, and not mess around much longer. He was far too turned on for that now. He reached up and began to unbuckle Norrington's pants freeing the commodore's member from its confined space. Norrington had also pushed his breeches off and had moved on to stroking his member. "Ahh!" Jack moaned while Norrington moved his hand slowly up and down his now erect member. It felt way too good for Jack and he wanted to explode, but just as he was reaching his peak the man stopped.

"Do you have any oil, or anything that could work for lubricant." Norrington whispered to him. Thinking of it now, Jack realized that nothing in the room was going to work and so they were going to have to do it the hard way.

"No, so it looks like we're gonna have to rough it." he replied quietly.

Norrington looked unsure, but continued anyway. Jack felt a finger gently push into his entrance. He tensed, but relaxed a moment getting used to the feeling. Norrington had begun kissing his stomach, and it was serving as a distraction. Another finger was pushed in causing some discomfort, but no actual pain. He was actually beginning to feel some pleasure from the fingers as they began moving in and out. It wasn't until the third was added that he felt some pain and grimaced. The fingers were still moving in and out mixing the pleasure and the pain. Then suddenly he felt overwhelmed with pleasure and he saw white, releasing a loud moan. When his vision returned he looked at Norrington who wore a sly grin on his face. He suddenly felt fragile and cold. Absently he wondered what he must have looked like at the moment. Norrington shushed him, and brushed his hair out of his face clinking the beads together as he entered him slowly.

It was slightly painful and he tried to remain relaxed and focus on the pleasure that was emerging. Once Norrington had pushed in completely he started thrusting slowly, and soon they were both lost in the feelings coursing through them. They moaned, panted, and screamed until they finally came.

They lay contently next to each other for some time just enjoying the peace that settled over them. Jack however decided it was time to break the silence. "So does this answer your question?"

"No, it takes it to a whole new level." Norrington sighed and answered.

Jack was thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well, maybe there is no word for this. Maybe it's just what it is."

~[~

So what did you think of this chapter? Remember to review, and if there is anything you want to go on, do tell me about it because I do believe the next chapter will be the last.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Just Trust Me

Summary: Jack is captured after a disguise gone wrong, and taken to Port Royal for hanging. On the journey there he is raped and tortured. Once reaching Port Royal he is given a chance for a pardon if he can complete a quest for the king. Can James help him heal, and trust again?

This is the last chapter. I have summed up the adventure, and I hope everyone is satisfied with the ending.

~[~

Jack recovered fairly quickly and so they had set out to find the ring. Elizabeth was originally supposed to come, but she somehow received the wrong date for departure, and the ship left a day earlier than she expected, without her. Also, Will seemed particularly persistent that they go for a walk away from the harbor and then have a party, the very day the ship left. Safe to say, the men would feel her wrath for this setup.

Jack and James never really came up with a word to describe what was going on between them and so they were content leaving it unknown. Both of them felt attracted to each other, but they questioned if that was all that they felt. They went through great care to hide their growing attachment to one another from everyone around them; however some were suspicious, though they never said anything. It was possible that they didn't want to know so they could feign ignorance if Jack and James were ever caught.

The journey was, as all journeys taken with Jack are, eventful. First they had the whirlpools that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and almost claimed the ship several times. Jack had however taken control, and used his genius mind, bordering on insanity, to save them all. James had a slight suspicion that Jack had a connection with the goddess of the sea, Calypso, which he was using to his advantage. Perhaps this was the one individual who he had not insulted in his life, although Norrington doubted it. He thought that perhaps she just liked him.

Jack had however been injured slightly with his last brilliant plan. His right leg was badly bruised, and he sprained his ankle. He was forced by doctor's orders to stay in his cabin and rest for a few days. He did, but not without retaliation of course. Norrington spend many of the days comforting Jack, as he felt bad enough about the whole situation. No one complained about the amount of time James spend 'checking' on the pirate. Of course while the commodore was gone, the crew was busy slacking off and doing as they wished. Considering they were all navy men, it probably wasn't too different from what the commodore and Jack were engaging in.

The compasses that the commodore possessed were useless at one point, but Jack's was special as he had said earlier, and so they didn't have any problem in that department. Although, on occasion he sometimes had a hard time coming up with a heading, as it seemed the compass would follow Norrington's position on the ship. The crew chalked it up too being coincidental, or so they said they did.

They had hit a reef once, on the account of Jack not paying attention to what he was doing. He seemed to be gazing off into space and so they sailed right into it. James was so angry he wouldn't turn the wheel over to him for the next week. After that, Jack had persuaded him to let him steer again, and Norrington cursed himself and promised to pay more attention to what was said during their 'meetings' held in his office.

In order to bypass the nymphs and sirens all the members of the ship were required to learn specific hand signals, and plug their ears so that no noise could get in. It worked well and although they seen the creatures of myth they were not temped by them. Jack however, decided to remove his ear plugs and was enchanted. Norrington ordered for him to be tied to the mast and have his earplugs returned to his ears. Jack pouted but couldn't do much else since he was tied to the mast.

Finally they reached the island where the ring was located and searched all over for it. They found it in a hidden cave sitting in a delicately carved case. Jack snatched some jewels from the enormous amount of treasure in the cave and pocketed them. Then when the ring was removed the entire cave began to collapse. Everyone ran to get out, but a few were crushed by the rocks, and so a ceremony was performed for them.

The way back was hardly any better although, they had learned from their mistakes the first time, mainly Jack, and so the trip was much smoother. They made it to England in the half the time it took to get the island and the king was so pleased he promoted Norrington to admiral, and knighted him. Jack received a pardon, and was free to go as all his crimes were removed from his record.

They were headed back to Port Royal, when they encountered the Black Pearl, which made Jack practically jump for joy. Gibbs waved over to him and the navy put up a white flag so the ships could meet.

~[~

James and Jack only experienced one monkey wrench throughout the whole trip, and it drove them apart periodically. However, in the end it brought them closer together, and helped them finally see that they actually cared for one another, and that it wasn't all physical attraction.

Flashback

James was increasing nervous, and it showed. He was flustered and turning pink. Jack was trying to calm him down, but he seemed to be resisting. This was the first night they had decided to switch positions, and he was scared of what it was like to lose his virginity. His breathing was quickening and his heart was pounding, but at the same time he wanted this, whatever this was.

Jack was rubbing his thighs and whispering words of comfort to him occasionally. The first finger was pushed in slowly, and even after lubrication it still felt odd. It was slightly painful and so he whimpered. Jack moved the finger in and out a few times before inserting another one. This one was definitely painful and Norrington shifted to try to get away. Jack stilled and tried again to calm him down. "Relax, you're doing much better than I did my first time mate."

Though Norrington was sure Jack was just trying to be reassuring, this made Norrington think. Jack hardly ever offered up personal information, and so he was going to seize his chance to learn a little more about the man. "So what was your first time like?" Norrington questioned awaiting an answer.

Jack tensed a bit, which didn't help to sooth Norrington's nerves any, and looked like he was trying to evade the question. "Oh, we don't need to talk about it, mood killer really. Let's just continue what we started."

Norrington was unwilling to give up that easily and drew back sitting up. "Not until you tell me. It's only fair considering you get to take my first time. I should get to know about yours." He was firm in his statement and he knew that Jack hated being cornered like this. Theoretically he should get his way.

Jack looked down and scowled, but gave in. "There's a difference between taking and stealing. If it's that important to you though, then later we'll talk, but not right now." Norrington raised an eyebrow at the first statement, but he had won, and didn't mind waiting a little longer.

A few hours later they were cuddling on Norrington's bed. They were facing each other and James had his chin resting upon Jack's head. They were snuggling tight, with their legs intertwined. Norrington was gently playing with Jack's hair, and it appeared Jack was almost asleep. Norrington gently kissed Jack's forehead, and he felt Jack shift closer as he released a low moan. Norrington whispered very softly into Jack's ear "You said later, and now is later."

Jack pushed back a bit and looked him in the eye. His eyes contained a vulnerable look and he sighed loudly. "Right now then, of course you would pick right now." Norrington shot him a serious look so he would continue. "Okay, okay, so you want my story 'ey, alright then. Well I was on my father's ship learnin' the ropes of piracy, when we were attacked by another pirate ship. We fought back hard, but were overcome. They didn't sink the ship as they wanted to keep it, and so they just took all of the survivor's prisoner. I was only seven at the time." When Norrington heard that he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he wanted to hear the whole story, so he said nothing. "The captain could tell that I was my father's child. I mean it is pretty obvious since we look just alike. So he told his crew to take the prisoners to the brig, except for me. I was young at the time and so I didn't quite catch onto his intentions. However my father did and he tried to convince the captain that I was a simple child he found at a port, and not worth very much. He didn't succeed and so I was locked in the captain's cabin. A little while later when the captain came in" Jack's voice was becoming strained and slightly broken at this point. Norrington rubbed his arm to comfort him because James knew the rest of the story was going to be bad. " and I discovered what his intentions were I fought back and struggled. The captain pinned me down and took me. He made sure it hurt. I screamed and cried and begged him to stop, but that only made it worse. It hurt so much, and that's all I can remember at some points." Jack was sobbing now and Norrington tried pulled him closer and rubbed his back. "When he was done I was bleeding heavily and felt so weak. I couldn't even sit up because I was in too much pain. The crew all laughed and called me a filthy whore. They threw me in the cell with my father and the captain told him that he was right, that I was worthless. My father held me while I cried that night and tried to comfort me, but to no avail. I still don't like to think about it to this day. The next day my father derived an escape plan, and all I know is that he killed the captain before we left."

"Shhhh… It's okay I'm here." Norrington tried to comfort Jack, but he was just crying too hard. He felt bad about making Jack tell him his story, especially since Norrington's had been so good.

It took hours before Jack finally stopped crying, but he was distant and wouldn't let anyone touch him for days afterward. Whenever Norrington would try to help him relax he would pull away, and it frustrated Norrington. He felt bad enough, but the fact that Jack had lost all interest in food, sex, and even his social life, made Norrington worry.

After a few days he had managed to seduce Jack enough to remind of the pleasure and not the pain. Jack slowly recovered and began his normal activities again. Norrington was relieved and was more careful about how he handled Jack from then on.

Flashback End

~{~

Now it was time to say goodbye between the two since their mission was completed and Jack's ship was found. Norrington could tell Jack was excited, but at the same time upset. He seemed confused on what he wanted more, and kept glancing between Norrington and his ship.

Norrington knew he would miss him, and that Jack would always be on his mind. He had grown attached, and so this separation would be hard. Jack had brought out his wild side, and made him feel alive. Without him the world would feel empty, and his life would have no purpose. He felt sad that he was going to lose the person who made his life worth living for.

Jack walked up to him and wore a similar look. It was just the two of them left to say goodbye, which just made it harder. "This isn't it ya know. I'll still drop by and see you from time to time. This doesn't have to be the last goodbye."

"I know it just seems so final." Norrington bowed his head and observed the ocean. He suddenly felt heavy and tears pricked at his eyes.

"I'll see you again soon I promise. So until next time" Jack pushed him into a small space where no one could see them and kissed him.

"Until next time." Norrington nodded as Jack smiled at him as he walked away.

Norrington wasn't so sure he believed him. He sat looking over the fort at the sea. He really did miss Jack. Every time he thought of him a small smile came to his face, followed by a frown when he realized he didn't know where Jack was. No he wasn't sure he could trust the word of pirate, until a month after they had parted, when he saw the Black Pearl headed toward the harbor, and then he remember that Jack was actually a privateer.

~{~

So, that is how the story ended. I hope you all like the story, and I hope the ending didn't disappoint anyone. Please review and let me know what you thought of the story, and I want to thank everyone for reading it.


End file.
